Just Out Of Reach
by Hoshii-chan
Summary: It's 1976 and the Marauders are in their 6th Year. Outwardly they're still the same mischievous group, pranking and falling in love at every possible moment.
1. Prologue

_Author's Note: This story was written and planned conjointly with another author from this site, Emerald3. We wanted to create a piece of Marauder Fanfiction that took into account everything that has been revealed through the books and interviews so far. We aimed to pull together two main plots, the Romance and Friendships of the Marauders and their adventures involving the outside wizarding world.  
  
The story is set when the Marauders reach 6th year so that there has been time for friendships and such like to already form. We want to include new ideas of our own, but naturally as we are sticking to the character behavioural patterns given by J. K. Rowling there will be a few things you've seen before. What we ask is don't give up on us. A lot of pre planning and thought has gone into this.  
  
So from both us,  
_  
Disclaimer:- Harry Potter and all canon characters belong to J. K. Rowling, as do some elements of the plot that have been mentioned in the books. The characters that you do not recognise belong to us and our crazy imaginations.  
  
**Prologue  
**  
The aristocratic face was highlighted by the light of a flickering fire. His finger tips pressed together as he rested his elbows thoughtfully on the oak table top. His eyes bore into the man sitting before him.  
  
"What you're planning to do is a dangerous piece of Dark Magic. I'm sure you're aware if that."  
  
The man sitting before him chuckled darkly, "That has to be one of the best pieces of understating I've ever heard."  
  
They lapsed back into an uneasy silence. The only sounds were the cracking of the logs and the chattering voices that were rising up through the floor. The older looking man's eyes flickered uneasily between the door and back to the arrogant face in front of him.  
  
"In fact, I think it may be too dangerous." He paused and leaned back in his chair. A thick accent sometimes hindered the clarity of his speech but not at this particular moment. His voice was perfectly clear. "I do not think I can allow for my coven to be associated with that sort of thing. We vampires have considered the benefits taking either side and at the moment it's not looking good for you."  
  
He stopped and rose, "We are aristocrats Mr Riddle, and on top of that we are business men. There is nothing productive for us in joining you, and there is no gain for me in giving you my blood."  
  
A smirk flickered across Riddle's face, "I will have control of the Wizarding World Lord Deinde and I can change the amount of respect your race receives. At the moment you are considered dark creatures of the night, a plague to be avoided. I can and will change that for you. All I ask is your allegiance and a small amount of your blood."  
  
He looked up at the Lord who was leaning on the fire place, "You remember the struggle you had getting a magical education for your daughter? I can see to it that all children of noble blood, no matter what they are receive their education. It is my job to finish Salazar Slytherin's dream."  
  
A frown creased across the aged face of Deinde. It was true that getting Alyssa into Beauxbatons had been difficult, but not impossible. "We do not need your help, Mr. Riddle. What makes you think that we dislike this image of us? It gives us a lot of power, more than forced appreciation."  
  
Riddle's smirk vanished and was replaced by one of mild irritation. "I have to say I'm most disappointed in you. As one of the more influential members of your kind, I would have thought that you would have been willing to take risks. For the image of your coven, you will have just thrown away your life."  
  
Deinde started up a look of confusion burrowing through his forehead. From below, the murmured voices rose to shouts of panic and horror. A look of content spread across Riddle's face as his eyes met with the widening ones of the vampire before him. The sound of heavy footfalls could be heard from the corridor. The door knob rattled and he reached out for his wand but even as his hand closed around the handle it felt limp. With a gurgling sigh he collapsed to the floor, his eyes filled with despair.  
  
Riddle rose from the chair he had been occupying and looked down at the body with satisfaction. A wooden stake emerged from the left side of his chest and already the rush of accelerated aging could be heard. An unearthly wind swept through the room and the body caved in inwardly. In a matter of seconds the powerful Lord was nothing but a pattern of grey ash on the floor.  
  
"I hope your daughter is more open to radical ideas Lord Deinde. Lord Voldemort does not appreciate it when his generosity is thrown back in his face."  
  
The door knob was being tugged more frantically and his eyes lifted to the door. The follower who had just emerged from the shadows inclined his head questioningly. "No, leave it. She's the one we want really. The old fool was just a legitimate reason for coming in here."  
  
The masked man bowed humbly and slipped back into the shadows. Before he disappeared completely however, Riddle continued, "You may want to pick up the stake. We might have need of it again before this night is it out." Another dutiful bow and the Death Eater picked up the sharpened piece of wood.  
  
Outside there was the sound of muttered curses and with a violent bang the door flew open. In the door way the figure of a woman could be made out. Her face contained a vivacious, almost excited look as she peered into the gloomy room. "Father," she called softly, "The house; it is under attack." Her white teeth glinted in the moonlight as she spoke. Frowning at the unusual lack of response she took a step into the room. The effervescent look died a little as she realised just how silent the room was. It reminded her of the silence found in a coffin. A deathly silence...  
  
The realisation of what might have happened finally ignited a spark of panic in her and she looked around wildly for any sign of life. She probed further into the room. She now established that there was no one in the room. No one alive anyway. Her boots clicked against the polished wood floor as she moved over to the fireplace.  
  
"Father?"  
  
There was still nothing. She began to grow angry, even fearful. Now was not the time to play games with her. She reached her desk, her fingers dragged lightly of its wooden surface. Another step forward and something softened the sound her foot made. She looked down and her eyes widened with horror. The pile of dust, a pile of grave dust! He was dead. He truly was dead. Someone had betrayed their coven and her father. She whirled around the rush of movement causing the dust to rise and whisper hauntingly. Her already pale face drained of any colour it retained. She had to leave now to go to Romania, to go anywhere but here.  
  
Stumbling over towards the door she failed to notice the two males emerge from the shadows and when the wooden door slammed in front on her she swallowed. An ambush and a betrayal all in one night. Boy was she doing well. Again she turned around and was confronted with the man who had most likely killed her father.  
  
"Ah, Alyssa just the vampire I want to see."  
  
"You murdered my father and betrayed my coven. I want nothing more to do with you."  
  
Her hand fumbled behind her for the door handle, shaking more with rage than with panic. Her rich brown eyes floated over his features, handsome at best but not her type. "I killed your father; I'll do the same to you."  
  
A click of his fingers and the man who had been standing next to him silently raised the stake. They must be a standard weapon issued by the so called Dark Lord as they were exactly the same ones that had been used to slay her brethren downstairs. Perfectly aware of what their sharp tips were capable of she stopped moving.  
  
"Much better," he murmured approvingly, "You'll listen to what I have to say before making up your mind, and for your sake I hope you make a different choice to your father."  
  
She relaxed against the cold surface of the door, desperately trying to formulate a way out of the room. The best thing would to have a surprise ready and then just run as fast as she could. She couldn't change and she had to be somewhere safe before she had to sleep. Biting on her lip her fangs protruded from her mouth and gave her beautiful face an animal like quality. Somehow though, it enhanced her attractiveness rather than detracted from it.  
  
"Talk then Mr Riddle. I do not seem to have a choice in the matter."  
  
"All I want Lady Deinde," her shoulders slumped. He'd passed on her father's title. She didn't want to be a lady. He should have still been sitting there in his chair muttering about the latest news from Gringotts. "Is to gain support in my cause from the vampires. I offer you acceptance into the world, I can give your children the freedom you never had."  
  
Again her hand slipped behind her and finally latched onto the metal opener. "You are liar Mr Riddle." Her hand gripped her wand tighter. "You can not change the views that have been in place for centuries simply by waving your magic wand. I have already heard about what you want from us. My father has many contacts; the one thing you'll find about vampires is that we are extraordinarily close. All information is shared, and no one vampire will make a decision without the backing of the others."  
  
He clasped his hands in front of him, his pale hands with long pale fingers. They seemed to itch for throats to grasp. "That is precisely why I have come to you. You are one of the more influential vampires, you could change their opinions."  
  
She shook her head, "I could if I wanted to, but the fact is I don't. Now if you'll excuse me I have a bus to catch."  
  
The door flew open, and at the same time she almost screamed, "Lumos Maxima!" A blinding white light flashed through the room and left all occupants momentarily blinded. All were not vampires however. Her enhanced senses became alert and alive. She flew through the door and raced along the darkening hallway.  
  
Around her she could smell smoke and the screams from below had died down. That couldn't mean everyone was dead could it? All twenty of them that had been in the house this evening. All murdered by the clumsy workers of this Dark Lord? It was incredulous. They would have their revenge; one does not mess with such a dangerous race. They were not pawns to be pushed around. Diving through every door she met she raced down through the two floors. The fire seemed to have been started on the First Floor as that was where it was raging most furiously.  
  
Her shortness of breath and lack of clean air was leading to spasmodic choking fits and she was forced to keep stopping to regain control of her lungs. She was sure either side of her she could see shadows on the edge of her vision. The lack of clarity and oxygen was making her see hands that weren't really there reaching out for her. It was over coming her, but she wouldn't let them have her. She would get out of this hell alive. A furious scream flew from her mouth as she reached the Entrance Hall.  
  
This time she was sure she could see shapes before her so she dove off to her right. Flinging herself through the door that lead to the reception room she picked her way across the debris littered floor. There were no signs of bodies, that had all long since gone but the shattered remains of the once elegant room gave her hope that they hadn't gone without a fight.  
  
At last she came face to face with the bay window which opened out into the gardens. She could hear heavy foot steps and shouts coming from outside the room and she felt it was now or never. Backing off she sprinted from the end of the room. Placing her foot on the window sill she propelled herself forwards and smashed through the glass. Alyssa landed in a pathetically in scratched heap, but she would still not give up. After a moments pause she was up on her feet again running, always running.  
  
Darkness swallowed her silhouette as she raced away from the destructive flames. Behind her, smoke swirled in smothering tendrils, trying their best to choke her as she pounded through the grounds. Her heels sank into the soft surface of the lawn. She flailed in surprise and twisted slightly as she buckled. Her eyes caught sight of the burning building and she hissed in anger. Her fingers curled in a catlike motion as she pulled herself back to an upright position.  
  
The idiots. They thought that they would be able to pull off their little caper that easily. She began to build up her speed again, plans rushing through her mind. She'd need somewhere to set up shop until she could get word back to her race back in their native Romania.  
  
Up ahead she could see the black wrought metal gates that marked the opening to the estate. A shiver of relief swept up her spine. She was almost home free; but it seemed that fate was not on her side that day.  
  
"You were foolish to think you can escape Lord Voldemort by running my dear."  
  
The figure stood right in her path, stopping her from moving any further forwards. Her cat-like senses picked up on the sound of moving feet behind her and either side of her. Damn it, why hadn't she picked one of the side entrances; less well known and harder to spot. She could feel her heart rate quicken and her muscles were screaming to collapse but she ignored them and straightened up. Looking the man in the eye she pulled out her wand and levelled it at him.  
  
"And you were foolish to think I would agree to your ridiculous plan." Her clear Romanian accent cut through the air and unseen smirks flickered underneath the black masks that surrounded.  
  
"If you recall I never asked for your agreement. I just asked for your blood. Or perhaps, being the animal that you are, my rather eloquent statements went over your head."  
  
A short laugh escaped from her, "Oh no my Lord, I understood you perfectly well. I also understand what it would mean me giving up. I quite like being alive you know; I'm not ready to die yet."  
  
"But my dear, you're already dead."  
  
"That's a mere technicality. Now, if you'll excuse me I have to be going."  
  
Around her the masked wizards started to chuckle and a chilling smile spread across Voldemort's own features. "Going? You're still under the delusion you can escape from me? My, my do you believe you are invincible as well as immortal?"  
  
"No," She clutched her wand more tightly her mind racing through spells and charms that may be useful to her. Her fang protruded slightly over her bottom lip and subconsciously the Dark Wizards backed off a little. Man's unwillingness to understand something different can lead to a growing fear of it. Her eyes sparkled slightly as she turned to him and said, "The other thing you'll find out about vampires is that we can be extraordinarily secretive about certain things. Like our special abilities."  
  
She paused and raising her own wand finished, "Just because I can change shape naturally doesn't mean I rely on it. Think about that when you're planning to attack people. They've always got something hidden up their sleeve that you don't know about."  
  
Now having felt that she'd made a good enough speech she closed her eyes and began to shrink. It seemed at first that she was just shying away from them, but then she got smaller and smaller. Her features started to fade and as she carried on shrinking. His eyes widening in shock and anger Riddle yelled, "Stun her! Stop her!"  
  
The red flashes of light flew threw the air but it was already too late. She had finished her change from woman into moth and had flown the coop. Uncertain looks were thrown at their master. What would he do to them as punishment for failing to apprehend her?  
  
Running his tongue along his teeth Riddle turned to the masked men. "Someone explain to me how none of you managed to hit her?" He raised his eyebrows questioningly, "Hmm?"  
  
One of the men answered hesitantly, "My Lord, we are sorry but we weren't expecting her to change. According to research vampires can only change form once at sunset and once at sunrise." He finished hesitantly and then quite suddenly prostrated himself on the wet grass.  
  
Riddle rolled his eyes and muttered, "Incompetent, that's what you all are. You're failures and a disgrace to my cause. There were ten of you and one of her and she didn't raise her wand once and she still got away. This is a complete and utter humiliation."  
  
His thin nostrils flared out, "I'm warning you. If you haven't found out where the girl is hiding and brought her to me soon, you will be the ones who feel my rage and not her."  
  
His eyes lowered down to the shaking man on the floor, "Get up Rookwood and stop your pathetic attempts to receive forgiveness. Make yourself useful and find a copy of the Animagi register."  
  
Back over at the burning silhouette of the once proud manor house he added finally, "I want that girl brought to me alive, and I don't care who you have to kill to do it. I don't want to see any of you again until you've found something that's useful to me."


	2. OWLs, Cousins and New Crushes

**Chapter One**  
  
Steam billowed out from the scarlet funnel of the Hogwarts Express as it started to move slowly, the large clock hanging overhead indicating that the time was 11 o'clock. The students had already boarded the train, many of the younger ones waving excitedly at their parents who were beaming and calling out goodbyes just as eagerly.  
  
However, the light atmosphere was broken by a sudden roar of, "Hey! Wait for me!" The seemingly solid barrier seemed to partially disappear as a boy stumbled from somewhere, a large trunk behind him and his normally dark elegant hair ruffled. His face was pink from running as he sped towards the moving train, dragging his heavy trunk behind him.  
  
"Prongs!" he yelled, waving one arm ridiculously in the air even though he couldn't see his best friend anywhere. However, someone seemed to have heard because a compartment door suddenly slid open. The figure that had opened it stood aside as Sirius Black leapt onto the moving train, his trunk crashing down on top of him.  
  
He groaned, pushed the trunk off from on top of him and sat up, leaning against a wall, breathing deeply. After a while it dawned on him that somebody else was there too and he looked up gratefully, his normal grin back on his face again.  
  
"Thanks Prongs," he said gratefully, as James Potter reached out with one arm and helped him to his feet, grinning as well. The two were well known for being the biggest pranksters at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. However the two always managed to either slip out of the reach of whoever who caught them or emerge from detention looking as though they had the time of their lives. Even when they were put into separate detentions the two still found a way to spend that time getting up to no good.  
  
Sirius picked up his trunk and heaved it through the doorway into the compartment where the rest of his gang was already settled. Acting as though nothing had happened, he sat down opposite Andromeda Black, his cousin, who had her eyebrow raised so high that it was almost vertical.  
  
"You missed the train again Siri-!"  
  
"I only nearly missed it, Drommy. Nearly. There's a difference," he replied merrily, looking around at everyone in the compartment. His two other friends Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew were there as well, along with Andromeda's best friend, Lily Evans. The two and James had had a little...misunderstanding last year because the boys had decided that it would be entertaining to humiliate Severus Snape, the greasy haired boy who was in the same year as they were, again. That obviously didn't go down too well with Lily who had shouted herself hoarse before Andromeda had to restrain her.  
  
But later Lily softened up and forgave them with a lot of persuasion on Andromeda's part. She was still touchy whenever the subject of hexing Snape was brought up but the Marauders only jinxed him when she wasn't there. All in all everything was just peachy.  
  
And whilst he was on the subject of Lily Evans, he was a little tired of the way James doted on her continuously. Lily...really disliked James and she had made it clear to him many times, though he never got the hint. He would always follow her everywhere like a homeless puppy, always asking whether she would go out with him, always there.  
  
"So how did you all do in your OWLs?" asked Lily seriously. In the summer an owl had arrived with very pleasing results, but she was still anxious to see how the others have done. Deep down she knew that she had probably done well compared to her friends but...she still wanted to know.  
  
"Let me guess Lily. You got all Os," said Andromeda knowingly. When she saw Lily's faint blush and nod she grinned. "I knew it. I got only six though. Oh well..."  
  
"I did pretty badly actually," said Sirius, sighing. "Didn't get a single outstanding."  
  
His friends looked at him in surprise. Sirius and James were easily the cleverest students of their year, and although neither of them paid any attention in class they always had excellent reports and results. Andromeda rolled her eyes, watching the disbelieving expressions on the others' faces. She was about to open her mouth when Sirius beat her to it.  
  
"Fooled you didn't I?!" he yelled excitedly. "Of course I got outstandings! I got lots of Os! Eight to be exact."  
  
The others congratulated Sirius whilst Andromeda sat back and rolled her eyes. Trust Sirius to make a big...'thing' out of his OWLs. It wasn't as if he particularly cared about his studies anyway, or so it seemed.  
  
James grinned. "Same here."  
  
Sirius put on a look of fake astonishment. "You got eight Os? I don't believe it! Oh, do you all want to hear what grade I got for each subject?" he asked eagerly. When nobody replied, he assumed it was just a silent way of saying 'yes'. "I got an O in Care of Magical Creatures, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, Astronomy, Herbology, and Divination! Got an A in Muggle Studies though...no idea how I got it. Professor Wattle always said I was excellent at it. Oh, and an EE in History of Magic."  
  
Sirius looked towards Remus who was pretty much silent throughout the whole journey. Was it nearly the full moon yet? "What about you Remmy?"  
  
Remus raised an eyebrow at being called 'Remmy' but replied all the same. "I got nine Os."  
  
Sirius grinned and ruffled his hair as a grown up may do to a young child. He was in a very good mood, even more than he was normally. Perhaps it was because he actually managed to get onto the train this time, unless last year when a very disgruntled Mr. Black had to come personally and take him to Hogwarts. That did not go down too well with Mrs. Black and the rest of his family.  
  
"What about Peter-kins?" asked Sirius, literally bouncing in his seat. This...hyperness was unusual, even for him. The others were used to him always being light hearted and happy, but it seemed as if he had had too much sugar that day. Either that or something wonderful had happened to him, which, knowing the Black household, probably didn't. Come to think of it, where did he get all the sugar from?  
  
"Erm...I got three Os," he mumbled, knowing full well that his intelligence was definitely a lot lower than that of his friends. They didn't seem to mind though which was what mattered the most. In fact he was very surprised that people who were as popular as they were agreed to take him as a friend.  
  
Sirius got up and poked Andromeda on the shoulder. "Bet you I can beat you at Exploding Snap," he said. In the summer the two had taken to playing a tournament of Exploding Snap in order to pass the time. It was very close but Andromeda had won in the end, a fact which Sirius still couldn't get over. She grinned and pulled the pack of cards out of her trouser pocket.  
  
Suddenly though, the compartment door opened and the figure of Bellatrix Black entered, her hooded eyes inspecting the small space. She was one of the most influential members of the Hogwarts Social Circle, or so she liked to believe. There was an unspoken enmity that went between the raven haired girl and the copper haired one. Although neither would openly say that they detested the very sight of one another, the constant sniping and sarcastic remarks were enough to give the game away.  
  
The people in the room looked up briefly when she entered, but all of them immediately returned to whatever activity they were doing before she came in, an action which she was not very pleased with.  
  
"Evans," she said, looking at Lily's turned back up and down. "Still alive. Such a shame."  
  
"It's nice to see you too Bellatrix," she replied rather coolly, without turning around.  
  
Bellatrix didn't say anything more but let her eyes rest on Andromeda instead who was currently having a rather heated game of Exploding Snap with Sirius. Bellatrix's eyes narrowed when she saw her cousin but she acted as if he wasn't there.  
  
"So you are here, Andromeda. With your...fellow Gryffindors," she breathed, saying the word 'Gryffindors' as if it was something contaminated. "Why don't you come and join Narcissa, Regulus and me? Lucius Malfoy is there as well, along with Rudolphus and Rabastan."  
  
Andromeda looked up only briefly from her game, preferring to stay with her cousin rather than her elder sister. She placed her hand over her mouth and coughed a little when she saw the expression on Sirius's face after Bellatrix said 'Rudolphus'. He was lapsing into silent giggles, not bothering to keep it discreet. "No it's ok," she replied with as much respect as she would give to just a general student. "I'd rather stay here."  
  
Bellatrix looked as if she was about to say something else, but instead she flared her nostrils and turned around to leave the compartment. "Suit yourself," she muttered as she reached out to slide the doors open. But before her hands closed around the handle they were pushed open by somebody from outside.  
  
Lucius Malfoy walked in elegantly, his black wizarding robes a huge contrast compared to his pale face. Of course, he would never wear muggle clothing. The very idea disgusted him. His blonde hair was sleeked backwards; not a strand lay out of place. He had his wand held in one hand, as if anticipating an attack. He stepped forwards, his watery blue eyes resting on each member inside the compartment, who, like they did with Bellatrix, were completely ignoring him. Finally his eyes returned to the person in front of him and the reason he had to search every compartment in the train.  
  
"Ah, Bellatrix," he said softly, his voice silky and smooth. "You were about to leave? Good. Narcissa sent me to look for you." With that the two unwanted Slytherins left the compartment. As soon as the door clicked shut Sirius immediately burst out laughing.  
  
"Rudolphus?! What kind of a name is that?"  
  
Andromeda was trying to keep her face straight but failed dismally. "It's not as if you haven't heard it before, Sirius."  
  
"I know...but...just never found it funny before. Rabastan! God their parents must be so weird," shaking his head from side to side. "And Malfoy taking orders from my dear little cousin!"  
  
Andromeda had to admit that that surprised her as well. Lucius Malfoy was well known as one of the very popular persons in Hogwarts, although not quite so as much as the Marauders which was perhaps why the two hated each other so much. James and Sirius never had a problem of...dealing with him so they were fine really.  
  
Soon – too soon it seemed – the train slowed down as it arrived outside the gates of Hogwarts. Compartment doors opened one after another as the students gradually filed out onto the platform outside, all clambering into the carriages.  
  
"Look at all the first years!" said Sirius loudly, pointing. The few which heard and saw him gave him a terrified look and scampered away into one of the boats with Hagrid. "They're so small. I swear they get smaller and smaller every year."  
  
"Sirius, don't point. It's not nice to be pointed at," Lily reminded, although Sirius never took any notice of her lectures really. It just made everything more fun when she had to repeat herself. Besides, she didn't mind...  
  
Soon, the group entered the front doors of the Great Hall which looked just as magnificent as ever, the ceiling dark and cloudy. Candles seemed to hang in mid air just above the point where the tallest students couldn't reach. They seated themselves by the Gryffindor table, feeling tired and a little sleepy.  
  
"I'm hungry," Sirius grumbled, picking up a fork and twirling it round and round, his head being supported by one hand.  
  
His head turned though, so much like a dog's, when the entrance doors opened. He expected the feminine figure that entered to be McGonagall, but instead she was someone whom he had never seen before. Her height told him that she definitely wasn't a first year though. However, Sirius's fork dropped from his fingers when her face came out of the shadows.  
  
It wasn't just him either. Several of the male students were also staring at her, mouths wide open and speechless. They had a good reason to. Her skin was pale but luminous, and her features were delicate. In fact, she could have been mistaken for a half-Veela if her hair wasn't a deep brown, tumbling down her back in curls.  
  
Many heads turned as she passed, including that of Snape. However everyone simply watched as she walked past, until she approached the Gryffindor table where the Marauders were sitting.  
  
"Hi!" called Sirius brightly and enthusiastically, swivelling around in his seat so he was facing her. "You're new aren't you? But that's alright; you can sit next to me!" He moved up slightly, creating space for this...female to sit down. "I'm Sirius by the way! You?"  
  
A look of amusement fluttered across the lady's face as her eyebrow rose. A small smile played across her lips. "Professor Vaughn," she replied in a soft British accent.  
  
"Ah," he floundered, thinking of something clever to say to the...professor. "But that's ok! You can still sit by me!"  
  
"No it's fine, thank you. I have a seat reserved up there," she replied, gesturing to the teacher's table where Professor Dumbledore was sitting. With a small smile, she continued walking – almost gliding – and left an open mouthed Sirius gaping after her.  
  
"Did you see her?" he asked, prodding James on the arm, all dignity gone now. "Did you see her?!"  
  
Rolling his eyes, James moved his arm out of 'prodding range'. "Yes I did. She's a professor, Sirius! No hope for you there I'm afraid." With that he stopped talking and his eyes resumed to watching the same redhead he had done for quite a while now.  
  
"Yes but still...wonder what she teaches though?" Sirius asked rather disappointedly as Dumbledore stood up, gesturing for the Hall to be silent. When the last of the chattering had died down, he started speaking.  
  
"Welcome to yet another year at Hogwarts. Before we get started on our delicious feast however, I'm afraid I have a few announcements to make. First of all, I would like to introduce your new Astronomy teacher, Professor Alyana Vaughn." Polite applause rang out in the Great Hall as she rose gracefully. Sirius's clear comment, "It's her! It's her! Look that's her! My new girlfriend!" rang out in the air clearly despite the fact that the applause was so loud.  
  
However, Snape's quiet reply of "In your dreams, Black," went by unnoticed and was drowned out by the clapping, most of which came from enthusiastic male students. It died down though as Dumbledore stood up again for another announcement.  
  
"Next we have a new Divination professor, Vlad Steinenfrank." The hall was about to applaud when the professor gestured with his hands violently.  
  
"I have a prediction!" he shouted, his speech hard to understand because of a thick Transylvanian accent. "I predict...that you will all address me as...Professor Steinenfrank," he finished dramatically as the entire Hall looked at him, some with eyebrows raised, others with a look of utmost disbelieve on their faces.  
  
The silence was broken when Dumbledore stood up for the last time. "And finally, your new teacher for Defence Against the Dark Arts professor, Professor Dorcas Meadowes, who has taken a year off from working for the Ministry in order to teach at Hogwarts," he said, looking at the young Auror fondly.  
  
When the applause had once again died down, Dumbledore beamed at the rest of the school. "Well I think that takes care of everything of importance. Let the feast begin!"  
  
The group of Gryffindors gladly dived straight into the feast, especially Sirius, a huge grin on his face. Deciding to start some suitable conversation for once, he asked, "So...what do you all think of that crazy new Divinations professor?"  
  
That brought the usual grin back to James's face, who had been mostly silent throughout the train journey, which was quite unusual for him. He was always the centre of attention – always. "Definitely mad. What do you reckon?"  
  
Sirius looked deep in thought and was about to reply when Lily's sharp voice cut through. "No. No. You two are not going to prank a professor!" But when James gave her a look of innocence she seemed to have softened up a little and paused a little. She looked at Andromeda who was currently deep in conversation with Remus.  
  
"You two are not going to involve her in your little pranks are you?" she asked, almost pleading.  
  
"Well it depends really, Lillian," said Sirius, gesturing towards his cousin. "Most of the time she's actually willing to prank all the nasty Slytherins. So you're going to have to talk to her instead aren't you?"  
  
"My name is Lily."  
  
Sirius gave her a pat on the head and started eating his way through everything on the Gryffindor table. The feast was of high standards as usual, only he felt that all meals were ruined by a little thing called the Slytherin table where Andromeda's sisters, Bellatrix and Narcissa were seated. They always had this...thing against him, not to mention that his mother played a big part in constantly telling him and everyone else how bad a son he was. Regulus, the wonderful and much better younger son was there as well. Sirius scowled at him, his happy feelings dampened a little.  
  
As the evening finally drew to an end, all students rose from their tables as everyone tried to get the front of the queue, not wanting to be the last left in the Hall. The professors also got up from their table right at the front. As Sirius caught sight of the Astronomy professor leaving, he grinned and gave her a wave which she did not return but he convinced himself that she had smiled.  
  
"Well I'm definitely paying attention in Astronomy from now," he said, grinning as they left the Gryffindor table to return to their dormitories amongst the giant crowd of students.  
  
"Yeah right, Black," said an oily voice.  
  
Sirius, who recognized that voice immediately, turned around and found himself face to face with the hook nosed Slytherin. "What, you think you can do better?" he scoffed.  
  
"Better than your pathetic attempts," Snape sneered.  
  
Sirius opened his mouth to argue even more but one warning look from Lily was enough to stop him. If the two were going to carry on arguing, James would probably find himself getting the blame although how that worked Sirius couldn't quite work out. At any rate, he didn't want Lily exploding like she did last year. Hers and James's relationship was bad enough as it is.  
  
He settled for an, "Alright then, Snivellus." Glad that he had got the last say, he and the rest of the Marauders continued to make for the Gryffindor tower. Besides, he was fully confident that Professor Vaughn wasn't going to fall for a greasy little Slytherin like Snape. Wouldn't she much rather go for a suave Sirius?

* * *

Well, there you have it. The Prologue and First Chapter.

We hope we've got a nice balance between the two moods and promise lots of excitment as the plots join together. There's going to be plenty of action on the Marauder front as well as Voldie and we hope the mad creations of our minds will make you laugh.

Next chapter get ready for the plot to thicken, we meet the Muggle Studies Professor (who happens to be crazier than Vlad) and so much more.

Boy, this sounds like a really cheesey commercial.

Anyway, please Read and Review. CC is welcomed and appreciated.

Emmy and Hoshi


End file.
